


Everyone needs someone who can handle their darker sides

by ItIsWhatItIs9194



Series: Love is caring for each other even when you're angry One Shots [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Bottom!Harry, Collars, Discipline, Dom/sub, Doms are very controlling, Homosexuality, Leashes, M/M, Matchmaking Universe, Paddling, Public Humiliation, Punishment, Scolding, Spanking, Strict Louis, ball slapping, dom!Louis, dom!Niall, dom!liam, sub!Harry, sub!Sophia, subs don't have as much freedom as Doms, top!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:17:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7784554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItIsWhatItIs9194/pseuds/ItIsWhatItIs9194
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where the government dictates who you'll spend the rest of your life with—Doms are matched by the age of 30, and subs are matched by the age of 18. </p><p>Or </p><p>Where One Direction consists of soft, unmatched Dom Niall, sweet Dom Liam, and strict Dom Louis and his sub, Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone needs someone who can handle their darker sides

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy! :)

Strong arms enveloped smaller ones as Harry straddled his Dom's lap, hugging him, resting his head on his shoulder. His body trembled with quiet sobs, lips quivering, chest shaking violently. Soft, brown curls rested on his eyes, blocking his vision slightly, along with his tears.

"Shh, baby boy," Louis soothed, reaching a hand up and brushing his beautiful curls out of his face. "You're okay. You did so well; my beautiful baby."

Louis' reassuring words calmed Harry down almost instantly, his sobs coming to a halt and his quivers ceasing. A hand grabbed his chin, softly, not roughly in the slightest, and guided Harry's lips to Louis'. They shared a slow, sweet kiss (just what Harry needed as part of his aftercare) and then Harry looked down at his lap, playing with his fingers. He knew he mustn't look at his Dom unless told otherwise—Doms found it offensive, and it showed extreme disrespect and disobedience if the norm was ignored.

"Look at me," Louis whispered, and Harry slowly met his Dom's gaze. Louis' eyes were a deep, dark blue—how they normally were when he was in strict, full Dom mode (not that he never was strict). Harry took a deep breath; his Dom made his submissive instincts materialize with just one look in the eyes. He clasped his hands behind his back.

Louis rested his left hand on Harry's Submissive Collar (which had "Dominant: Mr. Louis W. Tomlinson" engraved on the tag that hung from the D-ring) while his right hand held Harry steady on his lap, "Can you tell me why you were punished, Harold?" he asked sternly.

Harry swallowed, "I –I cursed onstage," he said, feeling ashamed with himself. One of Louis' biggest, most important rules was to never curse. It makes you sound classless, he always told him.

He landed a light smack to his thigh, eliciting a hiss out of Harry. "Don't stutter, Harry," he reprimanded.

"Sorry, Sir," he said. "I cursed onstage."

"Very good. And what is my rule about cursing?"

"Don't do it," Harry muttered, shying in on himself.

"Yes. Good boy, Harry," he smiled. "Now, give me a kiss, let's put some cream on you, and then we'll continue the rest of your punishment."

_____ (flashback) 

  
Buzzing, ringing, screaming, cheering was all Harry could hear as he stood backstage with his two bandmates and his Dom, who was also his bandmate, before their show in Manchester. The exhilarating feeling that he felt right as he stepped onstage never seemed to stray; he had his two best mates and his Dom by his side, thousands of fans in front of him to see them perform, and a gorgeous, mellifluous voice to share with the world. He couldn't be more content.

All the fans knew about his relationship with Louis, as the two boys had immediately hit it off on The X Factor and the boys shared a special bond. The two were so infatuated with each other that they decided not to go through with the government matching them, they wanted to be together, so they got special permission and everything worked out perfectly. Louis asked Harry to be his sub, promising to be the best, most faithful Dom he could be, and Harry accepted.

To maintain a healthy Dom/sub relationship, the two lovers went over their reds and greens, established rules for Harry to follow, and talked through their lifestyle as a whole. Harry knew Louis would be an amazing, loving, caring Dom for him, and he also knew that he'd be a kind, obedient sub for Louis.

Both of them wanted their fans to know about their relationship right away, but since Harry was only 16 on The X Factor and Louis was 20, they couldn't publicly announce their relationship to the fans until Harry became of age. However, their management knew and supported them, as well as Niall and Liam, promising not to tell a soul until the designated time.

They publicly announced their relationship in an interview with just the two of them, Harry wearing his Submissive Collar, the day after Harry's 18th birthday. By that time, Louis had matured into a very strict Dominant, but he was still amazing, loving, and caring. Harry continued to be a kind and obedient (most of the time!) sub.

As Clouds blasted throughout the stadium, Harry belted the lyrics with all his heart, savoring every word he sang. At the end of the song, Louis brought a water bottle over for him, instructing Harry to drink. Harry, of course, complied, wanting to show the world how good of a sub he was for Louis. (And he was just really thirsty.)

During the show, Liam read some signs aloud, some about him and his sub, Sophia, some about Niall still being single, and some about Harry and Louis. When Liam read one about Niall that proclaimed, "I'll be your sub, Niall!" Harry burst out laughing, loving when fans acknowledged the poor fake blond's ho-hum love life. Annoyed, Niall thought it'd be a good idea to dump his Gatorade all over him, trying to get him back for laughing. Accidentally, Harry snapped into his mic, "Fuck, Niall!" and the entire stadium almost went silent. Almost.

Over the past two years of Louis and Harry's relationship being public knowledge, the fans had learned what most of Harry's rules and expectations were, and they knew cursing was a rule dangerously close to the top of the list. He was, no doubt, in big trouble with his strict Dom. Not only did the fans realize this, but Harry did, too, and he was worried—he had been a naughty boy! He deserved to be punished, he thought.

His eyes went wide, his body went stiff, and his eyes cast downwards. He knew he was expected to show the utmost respect for his Dom especially after a wrongdoing.

Louis walked over to him, stadium staying still, and made him lift his head up by grabbing ahold of his collar and tugging on it. Not enough to choke him, but enough to get his boy’s attention. It worked like a charm; his sub’s eyes met his immediately, and he dropped to his knees in the submissive position as he was taught in grade school.

Leaning down, Louis whispered in his ear, “After the show, you are to go to our dressing room immediately, strip, and wait for me to come in and administer your punishment,” Harry shivered, “I don't want to hear another word out of your mouth unless it's lyrics for the rest of the show.” With that, he walked away from Harry after giving him a firm look, telling him he means business, as always, and Harry knew he could stand up.

The show continued, tension dissipating as soon as the next song began. It wasn't uncommon for celebrity subs to be scolded or punished by their Doms in public, as most of their privacy flew out the window the moment they gained fame. Doms just used this to their advantage.

The tension may have left the fans and his bandmates and Dom, but it sure hadn't left Harry’s mind yet. He never knew what to expect in terms of punishment from his Dom—every consequence differed, and Louis came up with extremely creative, effective punishments. Harry wasn't scared—he wanted to be punished so his Dom could forgive him, his guilt would wash away, and they could move on—but he definitely didn't enjoy punishments or ever have the desire to be punished, which was to be expected. It was typical sub behavior.

After the concert, Harry hurried to do as Louis asked. He stripped off his white button down shirt with the black stripes, yanked his painfully tight skinnies off, and pulled his black boxer briefs off. Then, he got in the submissive position by the couch and waited.

Louis normally had Harry wait around 30 minutes before a punishment so that he could cool down and not discipline out of anger, and so that Harry could have quiet thinking time to mull over why what he did was wrong. With each passing minute, his knees ached, his neck hurt from looking down, and he began to sweat. This was almost a mini punishment in itself, in Harry’s opinion.

When those agonizing 30 minutes were thankfully up, Louis opened their dressing room door and stood in front of Harry. His boy looked absolutely ravishing: he could only stare at a very naked Harry for so long before he lost it. So, he chose to speak, “What am I going to do with you?” Harry knew it was a rhetorical question; Louis was deciding how he was going to punish him, and he was not allowed any input to that topic.

Louis sat himself on the couch after grabbing what he needed from his bag of essentials and snapped his fingers, signaling Harry to get up and over his lap. The boy complied, easily laying his tinier body over Louis’ muscular legs.

“You know the drill: you are to count and thank me after each spank. If you miss one, I add five more,” Louis went over the basics Harry already knew when he was being spanked, but he always reiterated them just incase Harry was having a bad day and forgot.

“Yes, Sir.”

The paddle with holes easily and quickly turned Harry’s pale skin a bright, rosy color, and he flinched.

“One. Thank you, Sir.”

Louis brought the paddle down onto Harry’s thighs for the next two spanks, watching as those turned red as well. Of course, Louis never enjoyed punishing Harry; he hated that Harry had done something wrong and had to pay the consequences (although he did love watching Harry’s delectable bum jiggle with each spank). It was his job as a Dominant to enforce the rules and discipline him. He reminded himself he was doing this for Harry.

After he got his thighs, he moved onto his sit-spots, making sure to get those good. Then, he returned to his usual spanking style of alternating between each cheek, pausing for different amounts of time in-between so Harry didn't know when to expect the next spank.

Harry was crying quite loudly when Louis reached 30 spanks, and that was when he decided Harry had had enough. To make sure his point was known, however, he turned Harry over on his lap and spread his legs wide, instructing him to hold them there and not let them squeeze in. Finally, Louis landed three sharp spanks with his hand on Harry’s balls, the younger boy wailing after each one.

_____ (present) 

  
Harry didn't want to continue with his punishment—he obviously wanted the soothing cream applied, but he definitely did not want to continue being disciplined. Despite his wishes for no more punishment, however, he knew he needed to be put in his place and learn his lesson. So he’d let Louis continue, he wouldn't safeword out, because he wasn't dying; he could do it. He didn't even know what the rest of his punishment was, either, so he was green for the time being and hopefully until after his punishment was over and done with.

“Please, Sir… No more spanking!” he begged. It was impolite and greedy subs to beg, he knew that, but he couldn't help himself.

Louis shook his head. “Begging is impolite—don't be greedy. You know better,” he admonished.

“I'm sorry, Sir,” Harry apologized. “May I please have my soothing cream now, Sir?” His poor bum was desperate!

“You may,” Louis nodded, heaving Harry off his lap and walking with him into the bathroom part of their dressing room. He leaned him over the sink, uncapped the bottle, and squirted some of the cold substance onto his fingers. Then, he proceeded to rub the cream into Harry's sensitive flesh, kneading it with his hands. After his bum was tended to, he turned around and opened his legs, wanting Louis to apply the cream on his super sore balls as well. When Louis’ hand came in contact with his balls, however, he jumped; Louis sure did a number on him.

“Good boy,” he praised when he was done, smiling as he kissed his sub’s lips. “Now, get dressed. Your punishment will be in public, and I prefer covering up what only I should be permitted to see.”

Harry had had two punishments in public before, and he despised them. But, he wanted to please his Dominant, and he knew he deserved it: it had been humiliating for Louis when Harry misbehaved onstage, in public, because it made him look like an irresponsible Dom. So, now, it was Harry’s turn.

All of Harry's possible punishments had been previously discussed, so he knew Louis would never make him do something he’d marked as a red. He trusted him.

Harry nodded, “Yes, Sir,” and scurried back into their dressing room to pull his clothes back on, hissing as the tough fabric of his jeans rubbed against his bum. Louis watched from the dressing room door, pleased and extremely happy to have such an amazing sub.

When Harry was ready, Louis grabbed the item he needed for this punishment and led him out of the stadium, knowing fans would still be there waiting for a possible autograph. Harry's eyes stayed on the floor, as he knew Louis didn't want him knowing what he was holding just yet.

Outside, when the fans saw the couple, they screamed, hoping to get a selfie or an autograph or both. Louis stopped walking after they set foot outside, Harry standing in front of him, eyes still down. The fans watching could tell Harry was in the middle of a discipline, and the Doms were excited to see what would happen. The subs, however, felt pity for the lad.

Lifting the submissive’s chin up, Louis held up the item he’d grabbed before they left, presenting it to Harry: a leash. Harry took a deep breath, bracing himself for the humiliation he was about to endure as Louis clipped the damn thing onto his collar.

“How about we sign some autographs and take some pictures, huh, baby?” he asked Harry sickeningly sweetly, holding onto his leash and pulling him over to the mob of fans gathered behind the gate.

He held the leash the entire time Harry signed multiple autographs and took dozens of selfies, Harry’s cheeks Crimson all the while. He even let some fans hold the leash while they took pictures with the sub, Louis’ own hand never letting go of the leash, of course. He’d never let anyone ever control his beloved submissive without him keeping a good, steady watch.

The whole situation was humiliating—being dragged along by your Dominant in front of your fans—but, well, Harry supposed that was the point. He just did not want to see the horrible articles that were soon to come with pictures attached of this whole ordeal. He decided he'd just pretend those articles didn't exist in the BDSM Celebs Today magazine.

After his discipline, once they were back in their dressing room, Louis unclipped his leash, kissed him, and cuddled him for an hour. His submissive was truly angelic; he wouldn't ever wish for someone else.

As Louis’ body curled around his own, Harry smiled, dimples showing, absolutely blessed to have the best Dominant in the world.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please check out my other fic! :)


End file.
